The present invention relates to a needle indicator device such as those used in particular on board motor vehicles to display the speed or the engine speed of the vehicle or another parameter.
The dashboard of a motor vehicle generally comprises an instrument panel, situated facing the driver, which comprises a set of indicators, notably a speed indicator or a revolution counter or an indicator of other parameters of the vehicle, which may be needle-based.
The needle of the indicator, controlled and driven in rotation by a motor, or movement, generally extends in front of a screen-printed support bearing indication characters (graduations and speed values, in particular), forming the dial. The support of the indication characters is called front panel.
It has become commonplace to want to show, in addition to a first parameter (for example a speed of the vehicle or a speed of rotation of the combustion engine), also a second parameter, for example a reference speed, on the dial. The driver can thus read, on the same indicator, the first parameter and the second parameter. This reading has to be able to be done in the daytime and at night. Such an indicator is known from the American publication U.S. 2007/0252684 A1.
This indicator is not, however, capable of presenting additional information useful to the driver of the vehicle, for example the range of values of the speed of rotation of the engine for economical driving.